


Loving And Hurting

by NarrehStylan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating Harry, Jerk Harry, M/M, Moving On, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarrehStylan/pseuds/NarrehStylan
Summary: the three times harry treated niall like shit and the one time he didn't





	Loving And Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic/one shot i've ever written so i'm sorry for how bad it is. Also English isn't my first language so there maybe errors.

"Harry, c'mon, please," Niall whined, tugging at his boyfriend's sleeve. They were on the couch, Harry busy on his phone and Niall begging Harry to take him out today. He was so desperate for Harry's attention, even if its just a little bit of it. Harry's been on his phone since this morning, and as much as Niall didn't wanna be a nuisance, he just wanted his boyfriend to pay attention to him. 

"For the last time Niall, I don't wanna go out." Harry sighed loudly, as if to imply what a burden Niall is being. Niall's face falls a little, but he quickly recovers and tries one more time. "Please, Harry, there's a special occasion today," Niall pleads, hoping that Harry would finally be convinced. 

Harry scrunches his nose, trying to think of what could be so important today. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Harry replies, not a single idea coming to his mind. 

Niall's heart drops to the pit of his stomach, "you-you don't remember?" Niall's so disappointed now, he thought that his boyfriend would remember his birthday. It doesn't even matter to him if he didn't get any presents from Harry, just knowing that he cared enough to remember his birthday would have sufficed. 

"No," Harry shakes his head, "is it important?" he questions. "No, no it's not," niall whispered with a heartbroken tone, which Harry didnt seem to notice. He goes back to his phone, while Niall stands up and exits the living room. 

Niall doesn't talk to Harry for the whole day. 

Harry didn't seem to care. 

\- 

Harry thrusts into the woman underneath him, yelling obscenities as he moans at the intense feeling. 

"Fuck, dammnit, you feel so good," he grunts, already nearing his climax. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't really care at that point. All he could focus on was the amazing sex he's having and how good it was making him feel. 

"Baby, I'm hom-", Niall gasped at the scene in front of him. His boyfriend, his fucking boyfriend, has a woman underneath him and is fucking her in their house, in their bed, lying on their sheets, on their pillows. He watched as his lover came inside the woman, watched as his face became overcome with a blissed out expression. 

It took about 30 seconds for Harry to look towards the door, his eyes showing panic as his brain tries to concoct an excuse that wouldn't make him sound selfish or heartless. 

He couldn't. 

"shit, niall, I didn't know you were there," he springs out of bed, while the woman tries to dress as quickly as possible so she could leave the predicament she was caught in. Harry stares at Niall, tries to search any sign of emotion, anger, sadness, anything, but to no avail. Niall couldn't really feel anything at that point, refuses to believe that what he saw was actually happening. But it was, and as he realized that, he broke down sobbing. His heart felt heavy while he shed tears that seemed never ending. 

Harry cautiously approached him, kneeling down to engulf the small blonde into his arms. Niall didn't even try to fight him off, he wasn't strong enough to do that so what was the point of trying? 

"You're not even drunk," Niall sputters weakly. Harry didn't respond, he just held the boy tighter in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Harry offers a half hearted apology, not really meaning it. He wanted to feel guilty, he did, but he doesn't. Niall's shit in bed anyways, it's not my fault i had to go to look for someone that would actually meet my needs, Harry bitterly thought. 

Niall forgave him, Harry sounded so convincing. 

Harry's always been good at acting, Niall doesn't know why he forgot that. 

-

"Harry," Niall whimpered. He was on his knees, hugging Harry's legs. "Don't leave me, please," He wailed. He didn't want Harry to leave him. He loved him so so much. Harry had been the perfect boyfriend for him, it hurts that the love of his life was actually leaving him.

"PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING," Niall yelled, his grip on Harry getting tighter. "I can be better, Harry. I'll dress better, I'll learn how to be better in bed, yeah. just please don't do this." Niall sobbed. But Harry, he wasn't phased. He just kept on filling up his suitcase with his belongings, trying to get out of there as quickly as he can. 

"Listen, Niall, there's nothing you can do to make me stay. You're just getting to annoying for my liking. And you were born bad in bed. No amount of practice will make you better in it. You're just too bad at it. Accept it Niall, I'm too good for you. You knew from the start that you weren't good enough for me. It was only a matter of time until I left you. Oh and just an advice, if you want to keep your next boyfriend, you shouldn't be too clingy. No one wants someone who latches on to you like a leech. Goodbye, Niall," Harry yanks his legs from Niall. No remorse for what just came out of his mouth. When his whole leg was able to escape Niall's hold, he ran down the stairs without a second thought, leaving Niall broken. 

The door clicked, and Niall knew it was over. He curled up in a ball, tears flowing down his face as his heart clenched to the point that he felt his heart about to burst. He would like that, actually. The thought of him exploding is nothing compared to the pain he's feeling. He felt knives stabbing onto his heart, his skin, his body, and he knew he would never get better. 

And hopefully, hopefully he was wrong. 

-

Its one month after that Harry begins to notice that something is missing. That there's a hole in his heart but he can't seem to find what fits. 

He begins missing the little kisses he got in the morning, the text messages he'd receive everyday that said, good luck at qork today, ill miss you xx -ni, the smile and he was met after a long day at work, the cooking he'd eat heaps and piles off, and the i love you he'd get every night.

Now that he's alone, there was no one that would give him little kisses, no encouraging text messages, no smile or hug thzt would greet him after work, he'd order take out cause he's too lazy to cook for himself, and no one to whisper i love you to him at night. 

For the next three months, Harry searched. He searched for someone who could fill the void in his heart. He thought it was gonna be easy to find someone that does everything Niall does. I mean, he's Niall. If Niall could do it then anyone can do it. 

He was wrong. 

No one else did the things that Niall did. No one was willing to be there for him behind closed doors. Everyone wanted to date him only because of his looks. No one made the effort to make dinner and give him kisses and send him messages. No one was able to love him like Niall did. 

It was a Tuesday morning when he finally accepted that he needed Niall. That the void in his heart wasn't just any void, it was a niall-sized hole in his heart. Only Niall could take that place. He feels so empty without the blonde boy with him. He threw everything inside his room, overwhelmed with the idea that he missed his Niall so much. He decided that he was gonna get his baby back, he had to, or else he was gonna go crazy with the pain he feels. 

He tried calling Niall, he wouldn't answer. He tried to go to their-well now Niall's house, but he wasn't there. He wanted to see Niall now, he wanted to see him so bad, and he was determined to see him. Something clicked in him, and he realized that there was one other place Niall could be: the mall.  
.......  
He arrived at the mall and tried to search for a blond head. He looked and looked and looked, but Niall wasn't there. He was about to give up when he saw him. He looks so beautiful, Harry thinks. He was dressed in tight skiny jeans with an oversized jersey reaching mid thigh. His hair was styled down, and looks so fluffy. Harry ran towards him. 

Niall's eyes widened at the sight of Harry. He hadn't seen him in about what, four months now? He was shell shocked as he saw the boy he once loved standing in front of Niall begging him to talk to him. "Niall, can we please talk?" Harry asked, and Niall, though a bit wary, nodded.

"Niall, I know i made so many mistakes and I'm not asking you to forgive me right away but-" Harry was cut off by a puppy-looking boy wrapping his arm around Niall's shoulder. "What's going on?," the puppy boy asked, curiousness laced in his voice. 

"Umm," Niall began, "Harry, this is my boyfriend, Liam." And wow was that painful. Harry feels like a ton of bricks hit him in chest and he suddenly has a hard time breathing. 

"Boyfriend?" Harry repeated, his voice cracking a bit. "Yeah," Niall said, looking at Liam with adoration in his eyes. Just like the way he used to look at Harry. And it hurts, it really hurts. Harry just wants to go grab niall and take him home but he knows he can't do that. He knows it wasnt his right to interfere with the relationship that made Niall happy. He didn't wanna make Niall unhappy anymore. So he changed his mind. He wasn't gonna try to get Niall back. 

"Niall, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I made so many mistakes and I wish that one day you'll be able to forgive me. I hope you and Liam will live happy, cause that's what you deserve." Niall had tears in his eyes and engulfed Harry in a tight hug. "Thank You, Harry," he whispered in the younger boy's ear. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Niall's waist, indulging in the intimacy, and wondering why he ever took since Niall's hugs for granted.

When they pulled away, Harry turned to Liam and sternly told him, "Treat him well, okay?" Liam gave him a sincere smile and told him he was, pulling Niall's body close to him and kissing his hair. Harry pretended that that didn't hurt, but he supposes it's only fair, given that Niall suffered too. 

"Let's meet up sometime, yeah? Liam and I have to go now but I really want us to be friends Harry." Niall looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "Of Course, Niall." He replied softly with a smile. "Well, goodbye Harry," Niall said, him and Liam linking their hands together, the pair walking away from the green eyed boy. "Bye," Harry waved at the happy pair, his heart breaking as Liam kissed Niall's temple. "I love you," Harry whispered in the air as he turned around, a few tears rolling down his face.

Then he smiled, cause he knows that Niall is smiling too. 

It took him this long but he realized that that's all he ever wanted, for Niall to be happy. 

Even if it Niall's happy ever after wasn't with him.


End file.
